hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glory
Glory is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics Welcome to the world you see An AK with a couple magazines Whose blood it is don't matter to me Scatter the ashes of the seven seas That sickness, that feeling inside you That's weakness, don't let it divide you Keep this, that feeling of pride too Digging up bones whilst you bury the truth Your children, hypocrisy That's what I give, you can take it from me If you don't we'll live to see One last act of tragedy No mother's heart can make me humble No life lost can make me stumble Our empire will never crumble We did it for the glory The glory, only the glory We live and die the story It's our story, all for the glory Bullets begin to strip A man of reason, he's a man of sin The men of treason are the ones who live They'll take what you've got, what you've got to give An empire, a trial by fire There are liars lighting funeral pyres The letter to a mother from across the sea A son in a box buried beneath For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee For whom they smile when they put you to sleep A deal with the devil is a deal with me That deal is forever, as long as you breathe Go forth, child, make us proud Honor is yours underground Know we loved you, lay you down We did it for the glory The glory, only the glory We live and die the story It's our story, all for the glory Nobody runs, nobody runs Nobody runs or makes it out alive Nobody runs, nobody runs Nobody runs or makes it out alive Hearts beating faster, running to the the front lines Nobody runs or makes it out alive Look up to heaven as it rains from the sky Nobody runs or makes it out alive! (Out alive...) Because we did it for the glory The glory, only the glory We live and die the story It's our story, all for the glory The glory (Run!) The glory (Run!) The glory (Run!) We did it for the glory (Run!) The glory (Run!) All for the glory Background vocals *Johnny 3 Tears shouts "to the front lines" and "from the sky" behind Da Kurlzz and J-Dog. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - gang vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - gang vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. *This song, along with Another Way Out and Undead are commonly used for boxing/wrestling theme songs/introductions. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Category:Official Lyrics Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene